Taylor and Meagan by A Friendly Writer
by afriendlywriter
Summary: This is a X-Over from Reality and Adult Imagination. It is based around regular people engaging in unlikely sexual intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to be writing several different "fictional stories" based on people I know having sexual intercourse. Some of these will be straight sex, but others will include lesbian scenes, three-four-five somes, and maybe some bestiality. This is the first time I have ever written anything like this so please dont be too harsh!

There was a knock at the door. Taylor placed the controller onto the glass coffee table and rose from the couch. Meagan waited patiently outside the door for him to unlock the door. He had a mild erection that often came when he sat for prolonged periods of time. He moved to the door and unlocked the two deadbolts with loud clicks, turned the doorknob and looked at his wife. He drank her in like a man stranded in the desert who has found water. She was stunning. Her red hair glistening in the light of late afternoon always reminded him of deep maroon curtains that were eternally soft and always in place. Her body was complimented by a blue and white striped shirt that fit tightly around her round, perky breasts, and the skirt she wore hugged her rear in the best way. Her legs were even more accentuated by the black heels she wore, making them look miles long, slim, sexy, and pushing a little more shape to her butt. Taylor knew he was lucky.

"Hello there," Meagan said as she pushed herself against Taylor, "What have you been up to?" She gives him a cursory glance which lingers on his now evident erection, and winks at him when she looks back into his eyes. "Is that for ME?" She asks excitedly, sliding her hand down his muscled arm, his wide chest, and down to the throbbing erection. She rubs her hand tantalizingly slow across him, and slowly closes her had around him and begins to slide her hand up and down, making him gasp.

"Well hello to you too," Taylor says breathily, "I wasn't expecting such a greeting! I would have worn something different… Or I would have worn less…" He slides his hands up her smooth, cool back and with one hand, slams the door closed, and the other finds its way to her hair. He gently, but forcefully, pulls her hair so that she is looking up into his emerald eyes. He can see lights going up in her deep brown eyes and can tell that they aren't going to make it to the bedroom.

As his hands work her hair and they kiss passionately, Meagan has her hands working at Taylor's belt. She tears it out of the way fiercely as their tongues eagerly dance together. Taylor feels his pants sag a little when the button that Meagan has been working at finally releases. She breaks free of his hold and starts to move down to his hardly contained hard-on, licking her lips excitedly. Taylor grips the bottom edge of her shirt with both of his hands and pulls it up over Meagan's head as she squats down in front of him, which reveals her hot pink lacy thong to his eyes, making him even harder. He looks down at her matching bra, pink lace trimming the nearly see-through black cups that hold in her beautiful breasts. He picks lightly at her covered nipples with his hands while Meagan pulls his cock out of its prison. He knows she loves it when he plays with her nipples and can tell she is getting wet.

She places her mouth gently on the tip of his dick and kisses it once… twice… three times before she grips the base of his hard on and licks from her hand to the head and back down the side, over and over on both sides. Taylor moans as he feels his wife's tongue all over his hard cock. She is teasing him in the best possible way but he wants her to take all of him in her mouth. He reaches down her back again, this time stopping at the top to undo her bra so he can see her sweet pink nipples. It slides off of her shoulders and she lets go of his cock to let the bra drop on the floor. Her breasts are perfectly round and her nipples are standing hard from arousal. He moves his hands from her back to her breasts and cups one in his left hand while his right hand pinches her nipple, and tugs slightly.

As she let her bra sink to the floor she took all 7 inches of his dick in her mouth and deep throated him, swirling her tongue along his length as much as was possible while she gagged from the pressure so far back in her throat. She had a talent for this and eagerly bobbed her head back and forth, stopping only to breathe. This caused Taylor to flex his cock in pleasure and moan her name.  
"Oh Meagan. Just like that, you know I love it."

Meagan, who is incredibly turned on, slips a hand up her skirt and gently pushes against her lips through her panties. The panties are soaked from Taylor's nipple pinching tease, and she eagerly rubs her fingers up and down from her clit to her pussy. She can't help but moan into Taylors cock. Taylor overwhelmed with lust when he sees his wife touching her own pussy, grips two fistfuls of her hair and rams his cock in and out of her mouth, soaking it with her spit. She loves feeling his dick slipping in and out of her mouth and down her throat. She pulls her panties aside and her fingers slide easily over her wet pussy. Meagan begins to finger herself with just one finger, but soon it becomes insufficient and sticks in two fingers working her twat like a teenager. In and out Taylors cock and Meagan's fingers go, faster and faster. Meagan can feel the soft flesh inside her pussy growing more and more desperate for his raging dick and slowly removes her fingers from her pussy and works her clit, rubbing, pulling, pinching and circling it until she practically bursts. Her other hand is working Taylors dick like a machine, up and down, twisting on the surface slick with her own spit. Her tongue circles his head; she sucks the cock, trying to coax his cum out. She feels her climax coming and looks up expectantly at Taylor, who has thrown his head back in ecstasy and can tell he is close. Her hand begins to work his balls as he mouth continues to bob, circle and suck on his dick and her other hand plays with her dripping clit.

"Oh baby I'm cuming, oh shit Meagan!" He feels his climax pass the point of no return and feels Meagan suck even more eagerly as she too begins to climax. Her pussy twitches and she topples over the edge as Taylors cum fills her mouth and shoots down her throat. She swallows everything he gives her and rides her orgasm to the moon, nearly passing out. Taylor hauls her up and looks into her eyes.

"Welcome home baby!" he exclaims breathlessly, "Now what are we going to do for the rest of the evening?"

"What do you mean? That was just round one, you still have a while befo-" She is cut off as he grabs her by the ass, picks her up, puts his arm underneath her and holds her there, with her pussy level with his face. He looks at the dripping panties in front of him and hears Meagan squeak in anticipation.

"These are kind of in the way," he says as he pushes her against the wall. With the arm not supporting her weight, he reaches up her skirt and pulls the panties down to her knees where they're blocked by his head. She obediently lifts her legs and he can clearly see her little pink pussy. It is perfectly shaved, dripping wet, and all his. He moves his head forward and licks from her ass to her clit making her squeal once again. He flicks his tongue back and forth over her lips and around the perfectly hairless outside, up her thigh and back down again, teasing her. A few flicks back and forth across her clit, as light as a butterfly sends her over the edge and she yells at him.

"Dammit Taylor just fuck me with your tongue! Please! I want you to taste me and take all of me in your mouth and push you tongue in my little pussy and suck on my clit!" Her voice is pleading but thick with lust as he continues to tease her. "Taylor!"

He finally sucks in her entire pussy into his mouth, the lips, the clit, and begins to work his tongue in a circle just like she likes it. She arches her back, tightens her legs around his neck and grabs what hair she can. She moans loudly this time, "Oh god, oh shit just like that. Fuck lick my pussy just like that…. holy…" She shakes in ecstasy as he stops his wide circling of her lips and flicks his tongue up and down focusing only on her sensitive clit. It's too much and she pushes his head away and glares down at him. He smiles upwards at her, innocently, even though he knows exactly what he was doing.

"What?" He says with a wink.

"You know damn well wha-"

He slid a finger into her pussy in the middle of her sentence and she is cut off by the arousal coursing through her body. His fingers are nimble from guitar and (although she hated to admit it) video games. They are also significantly thicker than her own and somehow they know exactly where to be to make her cum. Taylor presses his mouth back over her pussy as his fingers pump in and out of her, sometimes stopping to wiggle back and forth in a "come here" motion. Which was exactly what she was about to do. And Taylor had another talent. He could make her squirt.

"Taylor… Taylor! TAYLOR!" She screams as she feels her pussy start gushing all over his face and his fingers continue to work at her little hole as she cums, making her cum once… twice… three body shaking times. She rides each wave of an orgasm through and through and by the time she has finished squirting, Taylors face is almost as wet as her own pussy. She looks down at Taylor, his face covered in her juice and he licks his lips and says,

"I'm ready for round two… Are you ready?" Without waiting for a response, which would have come as a shaky yes, he daftly turns, back leaning on the wall, and drops her still dripping pussy onto his throbbing cock. Her feet are by his ears and his cock is 7 inches in her pussy. She moans as it slides in and relishes the way it presses farther back than either of their fingers. He starts slowly, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy, bouncing her up and down on it using his hips, shoulders and arms. She clasps her hands around his neck and kisses him. They each moan as he sinks into her, particularly deep. Then he begins to speed up, causing her beautiful breasts to bounce wildly up and down. The nipples are soft again, tired from their regiment of standing at attention, so Taylor places one in his mouth and works his tongue over the sensitive skin. She Tilts her head back and arches her back so his cock hits an entirely new place in her and so that Taylor can have absolute access to her breasts. His tongue dances over her nipples in circles and then he lightly nibbles on her, first just his lips and then with his teeth. He clamps down on her nipples lightly and pulls it towards him, hard enough to pull her beast out of its perfect circle shape. She continues to bounce up and down on his dick as she moans louder and louder and begins to feel herself reaching climax again.

"Oh my god baby, you're going to make me cum AGAIN!" Meagan screams as she feels it coming closer and closer.

"Baby I'm going to cum in your pussy and fill you up, fuck. You are so sexy Meagan!" Taylor switches to a whole new gear, fucking her faster, harder, and deeper than he has in a long time. She nearly cums then, but decides to wait for Taylor so they can cum together. Their breathing is ragged now with the speed of their sex, and she can feel his orgasm approaching. "Harder, harder, harder! HOLY FUCK TAYLOR OH MY GOD MY PUSSY!" She begins to spray her juices all over his bare body and cums harder than she ever has as he shoves his cock all the way into her pussy where he can barely see it pushing against her stomach and adds his own cum to the cum flowing out of his wife's pussy.

They collapse onto the floor next to each other, her head on his chest, her hand slowly milking the rest of her husband's cum out of his cock, and his arm around her shoulder.

"I have good news," Meagan whispers in his ear.

His response is delayed from the orgasm that nearly knocked him out. "Hun I don't know how much more good news I can take."

She rolls onto her side, licking her fingers that were covered in a mixture of her pussy juice and his cum. looking into his eyes she says, "I found a girl."

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Josiah was late. She hated it when he was late. She had plans that were practically going to take all night! Paige looked around at the apparatus that she had laid out for their night together. She was pleased with her collection of whips, paddles, restraints, and her outfit. She wore a two piece white lace corset, tight, pushing her already sizeable breasts higher up, her cleavage nearly spilling out. When the time came she would remove the top piece so her round, pink nipples are exposed to whatever she chooses. On her long muscular legs she wore white stockings that came halfway up her thigh and were held by suspenders attached to her micro skirt. The skirt was tight. REALLY tight. Her ass was perfectly held in place, and as tight as it was, it was even shorter. Barely hiding her pussy in the front, if she bent even slightly, he would be able to see it squeezed deliciously between her thighs. She certainly intends to bend over plenty.  
She looks to her right and sees that one of the thirty or so candles has been whiffed out by some unknown breeze. She takes a match and lights the candle again with the ease of someone who loves to play with fire. She looks at the candle with lust sparkling in her deep green eyes. Paige takes a shaky deep breath and slowly lifts the candle over her mostly exposed breasts and begins to tip the candle. Hot wax comes closer to the edge of the warm candles melted bowl while Paige stares with the intensity of a lover. One drop escapes its prison and sizzles onto her exposed skin. A sharp intake of breath sends waves of electricity down her body where it buzzes delightfully around her midriff, and then further down where she begins to feel wetness.  
"Just a few more drops…" She whispers to herself, not wanting to arouse herself too quickly. One drop… two, three, and soon her breasts are coated in white wax and her hand is pulling on the choke collar around her neck, tightening it. She is trying to keep her hands away from her pussy that is now dripping similar to the candle which turned her on so much. She can smell her arousal which turns her on even more. Its going to be hard to wait for Jo-  
She hears his car pulling up in front of the house. She puts down the candle, but doesn't wipe off the still cooling wax on her breasts. Her nipples are visible through the top half of her corset. She bends down to pick up two small metal balls that had little weights inside of them. She quickly slipped them into her pussy and felt the vibrations and sensations of them inside her at once. She shivered with excitement as she heard his car door slam shut. She walks slowly towards the front door, each step sending messages of ecstasy to her brain from her wet pussy. She has to work hard to keep the spheres in place because of how wet she is. She clenches her muscle which causes them to wiggle and bounce even more but they stay inside. She practically doubles over from the sensations. She regains her composure and continues to walk towards the door, her pussy beginning to drip down her leg.  
A tentative knock at the door notifies her that Josiah has reached the front door. Finally. She stops to add to his anticipation; he knows she hates it when he's late. No matter that it's only five minutes. She pauses to look herself up and down in the mirror in the bright entryway. The chandelier casts beautiful light down the flying staircases on either side of the door, rising to a balcony that lets out over the front porch. The beautifully gold trimmed mirrors on either side of the hall allow her to look at herself forwards and backwards with crazy reflections of reflections spanning back into infinity.  
The light from the huge crystal Chandelier casts her hair in a silhouette fit for an angel. The curls that she worked so hard to set in sit high on her chest, thickly curling in several large swirls. She has the right half of her hair resting on the voluptuous rise of her breasts and the left tossed sexily behind her shoulder. The blonde extends most of the way up her hair but has dark auburn undertones where he hair parts and underneath the sheath of hair that covers her back. Her makeup is simple but dramatic all at once. Dark eye shadow gives her a look of mystery and dominance, and the silver eyeliner adds a sense of feminine strength. Dark red lipstick adorns her wide lips and her brilliant white teeth flash whenever she smiles; or rather, when she smirks, as she has a habit of doing when she plans to dominate her lover.  
As she adjusts the white lace corset, she looks lower than her hair and makeup and her eyes grace upon her form. She is curved at the breasts and at the hips, with a perfectly slim body in the center, accentuated but the tightly fitted see-through bottom half of the corset she wore. The lace roses followed the lines her ribs would make, and vines swirled gracefully around her navel. She would have imprints of the lace for a day or two after from how tightly the corset had to be worn to achieve the lifted breasts she had achieved. Her neck is tightly wrapped in a chocker necklace that she loves to pull tight. It gives her a rush of adrenaline and arousal because if she isn't careful, the necklace can stay clenched around her throat.  
She straightens the corsets individual pieces and looks to make sure the micro skirt she wears is in place. It is held just below her pussy by two light blue clasps attached to her stockings, but the opaque fabric of the skirt leaves little to the imagination. The little blue ribbons that rest on the front of her hips add a little cheeky schoolgirl feel to the whole outfit. The frills on the sides of the skirt, made of the same patterned lace of her corset swishes slightly when she walks exaggerating her ass which isn't entirely covered by the skirt. Her lack of panties does not take away from the shape of her round butt. Much like her legs, her ass is finely toned and holds its perfectly round, perky shape even without panties, and with the clips holding her skirt and stockings in place. Her stockings that blurred her legs with white, were beginning to get damp around the top from her dripping pussy, and looking at herself hardly helps. She absently wonders if she may be bisexual. It wouldn't surprise her. She's into the dominance fetish, why not women too? But who could she…  
Another knock, slightly louder than the first, broke her reverie and she turned towards the door once more, feeling the benwah balls send shivers through her cunt. She looks through the peep hole (one can never be too careful with these things) and is relieved to see Josiahs bright blue eyes staring back at her. They look so innocent but she hoped to change that tonight. It wasn't their first time, but it was his first ever really experiencing being dominated. And she very much looked forward to stealing that innocence out of his eyes.  
She cracked the door slightly after undoing two deadbolts, a chain and one more lock and looked out at him. He looked sheepish but deliciously good all at once. His light beard was well trimmed and taken care of, and when he shaved it, unlike most men, he didn't look much younger. His steel blue were clearly visible, no longer obscured by long shaggy hair. The hair had been replaced by a short, business like cut that made him look sexy, even though he wasn't quite used to it. He wore a basic red, blue, and white plaid shirt that fit him extremely well, showing off his muscular arms and lean frame. The jeans he had on looked very worn, but in a good way. Fading in the right places, a few frays here and there, and tapered at the bottom so they aren't stepped on while he walked. He flashed a smile of perfectly aligned and white teeth when he saw her peeking around the corner, his hand already prepared to knock again.  
"Hey!" he manages, still sheepish. Whether he was sheepish because of his tardiness, or because of the unknown and new experience he faced tonight she wasn't sure. His already large eyes widen when she throws the door open to reveal herself to him. She is sure she saw his cock stir in his pants. She slid towards him, one had already on his crotch, the other forcefully holding his neck as she practically moaned into his ear, "Not yet big boy, we've got a long night ahead of us. I guess I should say YOU have a long night ahead of you."  
With the ease of a move often practiced, she pulls his belt off and quickly ties it over his eyes, blinding him and causing a slight yelp of surprise from his mouth. She grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him inside, slamming the door behind her. She strikes a pose with her hip thrust out, one fist resting on the hip, and the other holding Jo by the neck of his shirt. He is only an inch or two taller than her, but with his eyesight lost and her assertiveness already taking effect, he hunches down just enough so that her arm can extend straight ahead of her to hold him by the collar.  
"WALK!" She shouts, pushing him forward. She loves this. The power rush she has right now sends new waves of pleasure down to the vibrating balls inside her little pussy, and she nearly cums right then and there. A few more steps…  
She lets out an involuntary, but inaudible moan as she feels her muscles tighten, shake, and loosen as she cums for the first time that night. It certainly wouldn't be the last time.

She has Jo inside her large bedroom, still blindfolded, standing so that she can walk around him and look at him. The room is dark, but not completely so. The candles that she had used to pleasure herself earlier sent flickering shadows over his toned muscular body. She had removed his shirt forcefully, tearing apart buttons and sending them flying in several different directions. She used a sharp knife to slice his undershirt off in ribbons. He hadn't flinched until she began running the knife up the undershirt and he felt the cold metal sliding against his skin, from his navel up till the point of the knife was just under his chin.  
"Don't move," she says toying with him. The knife isn't sharp enough to cut his skin, but he doesn't need to know that. She flicks it off his chin, issuing another flinch and a shiver from him, as she steps away from him to marvel at what is hers. All hers. His body is tanned from working outside in the sun, his arms more so than his chest, but not distractingly so. He loved to play baseball and his arms were strong from pitching, and strong from hitting. His core was strong and visible, she could count six abs definitively and the last two curved towards his crotch. She approached him once more and attacked his pants, savagely ripping the button open and dropping them and his boxers in one motion. What hung between his legs still caught her by surprise. It just wasn't fair. He looked like a god and was hung like a horse. He had undoubtedly the biggest cock she'd seen, and she had been with a few black men who she thought would tear her in half.  
She looks up at him and rises slowly, dragging his cock against her body and feeling it become more and more erect. When she stands all the way up his dick is resting between her legs pressing firmly against her dripping cunt. She slides back and forth over it getting it nice and wet and teasing herself all at once. He tilts his head back and moans outloud. She leans back on his cock and positions it on her opening and lets the head slip in and out of her tight pussy. She leans her own head back and looses a moan as well. Instead of letting him slip his cock into her like they both want, she slips back and lets the cock slide over her clit, it almost feels like it was flicked and she shudders with pleasure.  
She reaches up and pulls off the belt from around his eyes and bends over seductively. It takes his eyes a minute to adjust to the dark light but when he sees his girlfriends pussy bent over in front of him, his erection rises to full attention. The vein covered monster stands at eight and a half inches of rock hard glory, waiting to be drenched by Paiges little twat.  
"Well come on big boy, I want you to FUCK me. HARD. C'mon Jo fuck my little pussy and make me cum!" She drags out the last word, her voice filled with more lust than she would have imagined. She had already came once and wanted to cum more and more from his cock. But he didn't listen, and instead knelt behind her and took her entire pussy into his mouth throwing his tongue down her hole and licking her insides. She screams with pleasure as his tongue probes in and out of her pussy. He spreads her cheeks wide and pushes his face further into her sex and he looses all his senses but his sense of taste and hearing. He licks from her exposed clit to her ass hole and back down, toying around both. She moans more and more as he quickly flicks his tongue over her clit, faster and faster.  
He takes a moment to look at the delicious nineteen year old pussy that he is feasting on. Her outer lips and pushed back to expose the soft pink inner lips and this is accentuated by her bent over posture. Her clit is visible because the fold of her hood is pulled back by her fingers that are softly working at massaging the area around her clit. She notices his pause and looks from between her legs to see him viewing her. She takes her fingers and spreads her pussy out for him to see. His hand slowly strokes his cock as he looks at the pink in front of him. Her pussy is dripping precum from his licking, and her hole seems to be begging for him and his cock. He keeps looking at her pussy, admiring the precision with which she shaved. There is not a single hair that he can see and his eyes wander more over her cunt. It is almost entirely wet from her first orgasm and from the cunnilingus that he was just performing. The lips glisten with his spit and her cum and twitch ever so slightly when she plays with her clit.  
"Jo? I'm going to get on my knees and you're going to fuck me till I cum. That's an order."  
"I can do that baby," Jo knows exactly what she likes so as she bends her knees, he grips her hips and forcefully enters her tight pussy.  
Paige, not entirely ready for the onslaught of pleasure screams out, "HOLY SHIT JO," and is forced down onto her elbows while Josiah continues to pump his monster cock in and out of her. Her new position is nearly too much as his cock pushes deeper and deeper into her and she cums right away. Jo feels the cunt he is drilling tighten around his cock and shoves it in particularly deep as she reaches her climax and she screams again, cumming once more.  
This new experience for Jo seems to bolster his confidence. He bends over and whispers in Paiges ear, "whats wrong bitch? Too much cock for your little teen pussy? What happens when I cum in you huh? Are you going to be able to handle it? Or do you just want to suck my cock, cum on your face, and admit that you cant handle my dick?"  
"f… fuck that!" She throws her weight backwards, pushing jo onto the edge of the bed and into a sitting position; she never leaves his cock and quickly starts pistoning up and down on his throbbing erection. It feels so good in her pussy, and when she leans back, she can see it pressing against her stomach, in and out, faster and faster. Jo reaches up and releases her tits from their piece of the corset and watches as they tumble out and begin to bounce wildly with her motion. Her little nipples rolling crazily causes his hands to reach up and clamp his fingers on them, pulling them out from her body. Her breasts nearly form a triangle from how hard he pulls. "Fucking shit Jo oh my god that feels so good. Ugh I wanted your cock so bad! OH GOD I might squirt holy shit Jo don't stop!"  
He continues to pull as she continues to pump his cock in and out of her pussy and she begins to feel herself build up inside. Jo feels himself getting closer with her little teen moans reaching his ears. She is building, clenching and releasing her muscles, and he is flexing his cock, making it swell even larger than it normally is. She feels herself begin to cum, her core flexing hard, and then it begins to squirt. Her pussy begins to squirt clear sweet tasting liquid all over, but before she can finish, jo lifts her legs almost next to her ears and spins on his drenched cock, sending even more waves of her orgasm through her body. She is now facing him squirting all over his chest and, with the force of her cum, she even gets some in his mouth. He savours the flavour in his mouth and begins to pump even more rapidly now. Her cum lubricating his dick letting it rocket in and out, faster than ever before, he reaches an insane speed and she feels like she has a horses cock inside her tight pussy and she begins to cum again. His erection gets harder and harder as he reaches his own climax, ready to fill her twat with his cum.  
"PAIGE IM CUMMING HOLY FUCK IM GONNA FILL THAT DIRTY LITTLE CUNT WITH MY FUCKIN CUM BABY DO YOU WANT IT?!"  
It's not much of a question but paige answers anyway. "JO YOU CUM IN MY PUSSY FUCKING FILL IT UP I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM DRIPPING OUT OF MY PUSSY FUCK YOU MAKE ME CUM SO HARD GOD FUCK ME!"  
They both cum harder than either had ever before. She can feel his white hot cum spraying all over her insides and feel his cock pumping inside her pussy as his orgasm racks his body. Her pussy tightens around his cock again and she finds herself drenched from her perky pink nipples all the way to her ass hole with her own cum mixed with his that is now seeping out of her every time she pushes herself down onto his cock to get all of the monster inside her pussy.  
They slowly lay down on the bed, Jo's cock still in Paiges cunt, and look at each other. "Let me know when you're ready for round two you stud." Paige winks at him and begins to wiggle on his dick again, feeling all of his cum swirl around inside her around his cock.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both nervous. Neither had ever done anything like this, but something they'd never admit to was that they were both incredible excited by it. After a few weeks of planning, they had settled on a night when the boys could go out and do whatever it is boys do, and the girls could… well, they could do what they wanted. And they both wanted to. What exactly they wanted to do they were unsure of; however, one of them had planned ahead and brought more than just her body.  
Their eyes met one pair of emerald green eyes locking with a deep brown pair and they could both see that they wanted each other. They took a tentative step towards each other, almost mirroring each other, and Paige laughs nervously. She can't believe what she's about to do nor how badly she WANTS to do it. She has also never been nervous sexually, as Josiah had learned recently. She's always been assertive, the dominant one, but tonight she felt that Meagan might just have to make the first move.  
She did.  
Meagan bit down on her lip, slid a hand around Paige's waist, and pulled her into an intimate kiss. It was awkward at first, clumsy, like the first kiss of your life, but that quickly dissipated. Soon they were both kissing each other, their full lips pressing together and when Paige slowly inserted her tongue into Meagan's mouth, her tongue was greeted by the other woman's warm soft tongue. They slowly circled each other, exploring each other and Paige didn't resist when Meagan pushed her tongue into Paige's mouth. Paige could feel Meagan tasting her, feeling her mouth which, moment ago, felt dry as sand, and now was wet with her own excited saliva and Meagan's.  
_I can do this… _Paige thinks to herself. _Now it's MY turn._ Paige finds her hand winding its way up across Meagan's back and into her hair, working it like a lover who'd done it many times before. _Oh my god her hair is just amazing. Its thick and I could just…. _She grabs a small handful of Meagan's hair and pulls back and to the left, exposing Meagan's bare neck. Paige disengages her tongue from Meagan's and begins to nuzzle the other woman's neck. This causes a slight gasp to escape from Meagan's mouth which sits slightly agape in anticipation. _She smells so _GOOD. _I wonder how she'll like THIS!_  
Without any warning Paige bites down on Meagan's neck, slowly working the clamped skin between her teeth gently. Meagan clamps her own teeth together and intakes air with a slight hiss, but releases it in a loose sigh of pleasure. She can feel her nipples hardening under the soft fabric of her bra. Meagan takes the initiative and reaches down and grabs Paige's firm ass in her hands and squeezes. She likes what she feels. The jeans hold her cheeks but Meagan can tell that even without the jeans she was going to be jealous of Paige's ass. _Hmm I think it's still my turn because she's still working my ne-  
_Paige takes another bite at her neck and it sends shivers of pleasure through Meagan's body. She can already feel how wet she is. Meagan begins to bring her hands up, and works them under Paige's thin shirt, up across her back. _Oh her back… it's so smooth and cool… God I can't wait to see her naked. And to touch her._ Meagan is startled by her own forwardness. _The body wants what the body wants I guess!  
_She runs her hands up and down Paige's back once or twice and then slowly one hand moves around the front of her blouse and begins to lift one breast, cupping it tenderly. Paige moans softly into Meagan's neck. "Harder…" Paige whispers. Meagan happily obliges and squeezes the soft breast in her hand just like she had Paige's ass.  
"You know what? I think these are in the way." Paige steps back from Meagan, and pushing Meagan to sit on the edge of the bed begins to strip off her shirt. Meagan is staring with rapt attention as she can see more and more skin of this beautiful woman in front of her. Paige stops half way and tilts her head a little. "Well? I can't be the ONLY one naked!" she says with a wink. Meagan looks sheepish, but begins to take off her shirt as well. The feeling of the fabric sliding against her skin raises goose bumps on her arms and all the sudden she can see her nipples through the bra she is wearing. She pulls the shirt over her head and her dark red hair spills over her shoulders and brushes over her back and breasts, arousing her even more. She looks down at the white bra with small pink polka dots she wore and wished she had worn a different bra. But they matched the tight thong she wore underneath her jeans and she thought the thong made her look incredible down there. She looks up and sees Paige devouring her with her eyes. She breaks her stare away from the green gems and looks over Paige's own body and lets out a light gasp. Paige is wearing a stunning strapless bra that pushes her breasts into perfectly perky circles. The bra is dark purple along the bottom which slowly fades to a white lace pattern, the purple playing through the holes in the lace. In the center there is a little pink bow that swings tantalizingly between her breasts. Paige's body is a beautiful colour of tan, not dark, but not white either. _Sun kissed._ Meagan thinks.  
All the sudden Paige practically tackles her, shoving Meagan onto her back, her hands pinned down by Paige's arms and her hips held down by Paige's thighs. Meagan feels fantastically vulnerable with Paige straddling her and can feel her wetness when she rubbed her legs together. _That actually feels really good… _She continues to squeeze herself with her legs and rubbing them back and forth. Her eyes roll back and she cranes her neck in pleasure. She opens her eyes to find Paige looking down at her face with tenderness but at the same time, wild lust. Luckily the bra isn't her favourite because without notice, Paige tears it off and her breasts are released lolling to the sides. She tries to cover herself quickly, but forgets her hands are restricted by Paige's arms and is resigned to just sit there while the other woman stares with an open mouth.  
"Oh my god Meagan they're perfect. Look at those perky nipples! Are they hard just for ME?" Paige has an innocent tone that just doesn't fit what she's saying. Paige stares down at the woman she now has trapped and the perfect nipples staring up at her. They are a perfect shade of beige, almost brown, and standing at full attention. She can't help herself. She bends over and kisses lightly above Meagan's nipples and then, with an open mouth she runs her lips over them. The feeling of Meagan's nipples on Paige's lips is electrifying and she can feel her nipples rise themselves. She puts her whole mouth around Meagan's left nipple and begins to suck. She feels Meagan's back arch with ecstasy at the sudden attack on her sensitive breasts.  
"Oh my…. God." The last word is released breathily, as she feels a shiver quake from her breast that is being pleasured, to her head, and down between her legs that she is frantically squeezing and rubbing. She can feel herself coming closer to climaxing every second. One of Paige's hands begins to work the other breast, pinching, pulling and rubbing Meagan's other nipple. This almost sends Meagan over the edge. She realizes her hands are no longer restrained and she quickly moves her hands to the back of Paige's colourful bra and undoes the clasp in the back, letting the bra fall loose. She feels Paige's nipples dance lightly around her navel. New waves of pleasure race down the short distance to Meagan's clit and send tingles through the rest of her pussy which had now thoroughly soaked her panties. _Just a little more…_  
Paige loses her hands from Meagan's nipple and moves slowly down her stomach… _Oh my god. I can't… _Paige lifts her hands off of Meagan's stomach right before she can cum. Then she feels the familiar sensation of her pants being undone. Paige is amazingly talented at this with one hand and within seconds her pants were unbuttoned. All the sudden she could feel Paige's hand on her pussy, pressing through her soaked panties and she loses it.  
"Oh f-f-f-fuuuuuck…." Meagan's back arches again, her midriff tightened stiff, and she moans as she feels herself climax. Paige's hand doesn't relent however, and she continues to rub Meagan's pussy through her panties. She can feel the pussy twitching its way through a hard orgasm. Meagan is still shaking and taking shallow breaths as Paige pulled her drenched fingers and placed them on Meagan's lips. Meagan opens her mouth obediently and begins to suck on Paige's fingers, tasting her own wetness, savouring just how dirty this was. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but oh my god does it get me hot…  
_ "Well, I think that there's only a few more things to take care of…" Paige says. She slides her head down from Meagan's head, between her breasts, pausing only to give each nipple a little kiss and a playful tug, and further down… Meagan gets shivers as her tongue begins to play in, out, and around her navel. And then slowly Paige begins to descend down to where her panties rest. She pushes her tongue right underneath the edge of her cute panties and licks from one hip to the other, slowly, drawing yet another moan from Meagan's lips. Her hands work their way up and down Meagan's clothed legs and as they reach the top the grip the tops of her jeans and playfully tugs. Paige looks up at Meagan to make sure it's okay to continue only to see Meagan again leaning back, this time playing and pulling her own nipples! _Well I guess that answers _that _question… _Paige muses with humour as she pulls harder at the tight jeans. Meagan raises her sexy ass of the bed to help Paige remove the pants. They slide down her perfectly shaved legs, exposing more and more of the woman. Paige looks up excitedly as the pants slide off from Meagan's ankles, excited to see what had caused such wetness that she had soaked her fingers THROUGH panties. She isn't greeted with the sight she thought she would be.  
Meagan's hands are in the way, slowly working underneath the panties at her tight pussy. Paige looks up, slightly peeved. "Hey! What about ME?" She nearly whines, putting on her best pouting face. Meagan looks down to see that she was playing with herself, almost as if she didn't even know she was.  
"Well stand up then! I want to try something…"  
Paige stands, hands on her hips, striking a cheeky pose. Her breasts stand out perfectly. She has smaller nipples than Meagan does, but almost the same shade. And they are standing at attention much like Meagan's, but not from the cold. Meagan stands and quickly drops her panties, which now weigh much more than their normal weight from her pussy soaking them through. She then kneels down and begins to kiss Paige around her stomach and navel as she works on the stubborn pants. She has more trouble with the button than she usually does with Taylor's pants but Paige doesn't seem to notice. She quickly pulls down the pants and panties all at once and stares at the beautiful sight in front of her. _Oh my god. Taylor would probably have creamed twice already… and if he saw this perfect little pussy in front of me… oh god. _She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood a perfectly shaved pussy, the outer lips barely containing the pinker inner lips, and Paige's clitoris seemed larger than her own. _I wonder if it's the same kind of deal as with penises. Like, are some bigger than other or whatever? _She ponders on this dimly for a moment before Paige spreads her legs a little bit so that she can get a better view… And better access. She slowly makes her way towards the other woman almost in a daze, and begins to lick up and down the inside of Paige's thighs. Meagan is teasing her… But she can see that Paige is getting wetter… The pink between her thighs is beginning to glisten.  
She slowly circles Paige's outer lips with her tongue, then her lips, kissing here and there and feeling Paige tense up with anticipation. All of the sudden she feels Paige's hands in her hair again and her face is pushed into the wetness that was Paige's pussy. Meagan had though that it was just starting to get wet but soon realized that wasn't the case. She was DRENCHED but it was all inside her inner lips. Her tongue was instantly coated with Paige's wetness and she could taste Paige. It tasted so sweet and delicious. She absentmindedly wondered if Paige would have preferred her shaven and if she tasted this sweet. _Maybe that's why Taylor loves to go down on me so much._ She kisses Paige, pulls one of her lips into her mouth, running it between her lips and sliding her tongue over it and around it. Paige grips her head even harder and moans loudly. Meagan begins to do whatever she thinks would feel good on her and she really starts to get a reaction from Paige.  
Paige can't believe how amazing it feels for Meagan to lick her pussy. Her tongue seemed to know all the secret places that Jo just couldn't reach or lick the same way. She could already feel her climax coming, which was unheard of. She usually took a couple of minutes and Meagan had only been down on her for less than a minute. _Oh my god, I better treat this girl real nice because I can't believe how fucking good this feels. I need more of this. OH GOD RIGHT THERE!_ She screams the last sentence in her mind and out loud and pushes Meagan's face even farther into her pussy.  
Meagan thought to herself, _that's the part that I've always wondered about… I can always find it with my toys and my fingers but it's just not the same…_ She works that spot and can somehow _feel_ Paige's imminent orgasm. _I wonder if she'll squirt like I someti-  
_ This question is answered as Paige screams out in ecstasy and cums all over Meagan's face. She can feel all of herself shaking from the force of this incredible climax. She's shaking and standing and floating all at once and she feels wave after wave of orgasm rack her body as Meagan continues to lick her clit, filling her mouth with Paige's cum. Meagan cannot believe the delicious taste that fills her mouth. She swallows once… twice… so much cum from Paiges pussy that she cant swallow again. She looks up at Paige with cum covering her face and dripping onto her breasts, coating her nipples, and she can see Paige wants badly to return the favour. She picks up Meagan, and lays her down on the bed.  
Meagan lays on her back spreading her legs and allows Paige to settle on top of her. She kisses Meagan, cleaning all of her own cum off of the other womans face. Paige savours the deliciously sweet taste and is eager to see how Meagan tastes. She also hopes to make her squirt as hard as Meagan had made her. She makes her way back down Meagans chest, licking up any cum left on her way down, and gets closer and closer to what she wants. Meagan can feel her light kisses sending waves towards her sex and making her wet all over again.  
Paige skirts around Meagans navel and her face is met with a well manicured small bush of hair that she had not noticed before. But she likes it, she likes the way it tickles her nose and she begins to nibble and pull at her pubic hair with her lips. _Should I tease her more or no? _She wonders idly… While considering she looks at the prize she has for herself. It is not as large as her own, it seems smaller, more compact, but just as delicious. The outer lips are larger than the inner lips and give her pussy a tight look to it, much like a very ripe peach. Her clitoris is hidden by the hood but she can see when she plays at her pubic hair that her clitoris is small but very very sensitive. She decides not to keep her waiting. She opens her mouth wide and engulfs all of Meagans inner lips, clitoris, and everything she can. Meagans back arches again, and her hands mimic Paiges and clamps onto fistfuls of hair, pushing Paiges face deeper into her pussy. Meagan feels Paiges tongue swirling all over her dripping sex and she feels an orgasm building quickly. Paige maneuvers her lips so that she has pulled back the hood from Meagans clit and begins to flick her tongue lightly back and forth over the little ball. Meagans clit, having the same number of nerve endings as Paige but in a smaller area, is extremely sensitive. She can barely hold in her orgasms and the screams clawing at her throat but she wants to wait for one more…  
Paige flattens her tongue and sweeps it over Meagans clit, tipping her over the edge into a body shaking mind numbing orgasm. It is like someone released a typhoon in her body as all of the stress and negative emotions and experiences swirl into a massive ball of power and pleasure and racks her entire body from the core out. She is dimly aware of Paige lapping at the juices that must have sprayed out of her quivering twitching pussy but she cant focus now. Her mind is still processing the waves of intensity that she just experienced when she notices that Paige is saying something.  
"-ou want to try them? I have a couple of different ones… maybe even a double sided one… How does that sound?" Paige is giving her a nervous look, like she might have offended Meagan.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that I was still recovering from… what you just did to me. What did you say?" As Meagan looks at Paige she can see that she is literally soaked from going down on her. Her hair is drenched and some still drips off of her chin. She offers up a quick smile, trying to show that Paige hadn't said anything wrong. "So what were you saying?"  
"Well… I brought a couple of toys from my own collection… A few of them are a little intense…"  
"Theres one more thing that I wanted to try before we try that… Have you heard of scissoring?" Meagan is sheepish when she asks this. This whole experience is taboo but… so hot. And Paige had just given her the most incredible orgasm of her life. So why not this last request before they tried Paiges… Toys?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
